User talk:Leafsfanatic22
/Archive 1/ August 22-October 1, 2011 If you look at his other edits you'll see that his account was made with the sole purpose of vandalism, he has no intention of been a constructive editor so I don't believe he deserves another chance, he should of been blocked 3 days ago by Anon for his original vandalism but Anon was lenient, he's had his chance and I've blocked his account for good. Thanks for reverting his edits and blocking him. I don't know what I've done to upset him, it wasn't even me who undid his original edits. Tom Talk 21:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, people like that have no intention of becoming editors, if he did return it would just be to vandalise the wiki again. Tom Talk 21:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC) How you doin'? Just caught up with all the recent activity, a lot of miscellaneous characters have been added and I see you took down a vandal. Nice job! But remember: a clear act vandalism, instead hitting undo press rollback to get rid of it for good, removes it from editing history. I'm gonna make some tweaks to Leonard Petersen soon. I might also add personality sections to some the main characters, Kelso, Sheldon, Elsa and Monroe off the top of my head. Stay in touch partner Liendax 09:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Homicide Victims Hey Ray, I going to add "cases appearances" section to the Homiside victims. Should I write (killed) or (Deceased) ? -- Ilan xd 13:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you are right! But you can see their death during the start of the cases, being killed by Mason (what a shame to be killed in that way, no?) -- Ilan xd 18:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ray, I've done personality sections for Jack Kelso, Courtney Sheldon and Elsa Lichtmann. Please check them out, feel free to make corrections and or add anything else. I'd also like your opinion on them. Cheers Liendax 18:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ray, done a personality section for Garrett Mason. Check it out for me? Also I'm running out of things to do, any priorities or suggestions? Cheers Liendax 21:47, October 5, 2011 (UTC) So, you got Mafia 2? -- Ilan xd 06:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! :) -- Ilan xd 18:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) An anon user adited to your user page! -- Ilan xd 18:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) OK then :) -- Ilan xd 18:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you liked it :) [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 21:50, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I made biography for Cpt. Donnelly, can you chack it? -- Ilan xd 16:16, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Well it's not very long as other characters but I wrote it from what I remembered, he is a great character. I want to write bios to the other Captains too!-- Ilan xd 16:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to erite the biographies of Gordon Leary and Lachlan McKelty soon :) -- Ilan xd 16:32, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! "I always glad to help the LAPD" (from the first case) -- Ilan xd 16:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I think it should stay as it is, players choice is a bit vague. Tom Talk 18:35, October 7, 2011 (UTC) That block sounds fine, he'll probably get bored of vandalism and not come back in a week. To change the font of your signature you just have to change the part of your cutom sig that says Arial Narrow to another font you want, you can have any word font. Tom Talk 17:53, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Try adding MS to the end of Comic Sans, Comic Sans MS is the actual name of the font. Tom Talk 20:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Tom already know about sugden, he caused trouble in Mafia wiki too. I undo his first work: Ralph Dunn. I had problems with this kid a week ago in GTA wiki, but he was blocked for 3 months by Dan and Jeff. -- Ilan xd 05:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC)